herofandomcom-20200223-history
Muffy St. Jacques
Muffy St. Jacques is the main female protagonist of the 1977 John Waters film Desperate Living. She was portrayed by the late Liz Renay. Biography Muffy St. Jacques is the most beautiful woman in Mortsville, USA. She came there, following an incident with the babysitter and the dog food. Once she and her husband came home from a party, she came home to a wild party. While looking for her infant son Freddy, she finds him in the fridge. She kills the babysitter for her irresponsible behavior. As she was about to run away, she is followed by her husband, who berates her for her behavior. This causes Muffy to kill him by closing the car window on his neck In Desperate Living Muffy is first shown as Mole's roommate/girlfriend. She wakes up from an erotic dream about men. Mole chides her for thinking any lustful thoughts, and stabs her hand with a pitch fork to knock her back into reality. As soon as Grizelda and Peggy Gravel come back to Mole's house, they tell stories on how they ended up in Mortville. Muffy ended up in Mortville after a cocktail party incident two years prior to the film. As she and her husband came back from a party, she came home to a wild teen party. While her husband is sending all of the guests home, she notices that her baby is not in the crib. She beats up the babysitter, asking where her Freddy went. Seeing that he ended up in the fridge, she proceeded to beat up the babysitter and smear her face in dog food, thus killing her. Her husband is angry about this, and she runs away. However, he follows Muffy to the car and starts yelling at her. Muffy kills him by closing the car window on his neck, suffocating him in the process. During Backwards Day, one of Queen Carlotta's humiliating events, Muffy and Mole befriend Shina (the nudist), Flipper (a showgirl) and Shotsie (Flipper's friend). When they see Queen Carlotta face-to-face, Mole throws a mud ball at her in retaliation. While Queen Carlotta and Peggy are plotting a rabies outbreak in Mortville, her boyfriend Mole got a sex change with the money they won from Peggy and Grizelda's ticket. Muffy was disgusted at Mole's decision, but she easily forgives him, saying that she liked Mole the way he was before the sex change. Subsequently, Flipper, Shina, and Shotsie come in with an ill Princess Coo Coo. They explain that the queen shot Coo Coo up with a potion. Mole and Shotsie become upset, and they join Coo Coo in overthrowing the Queen. As Mole and the women headed to the castle, Muffy seduced one of Carlotta's goons into having fun. Flipper stabs the goon, and they proceed to kill the other goons. Mole and the women finally confront Queen Carlotta and Peggy, with Princess Coo Coo offering to bite her mother. Peggy thinks she is free from the trouble in Mortville, only to be shot in the ass by Mole and Shotsie. Muffy joins the fun, by telling Queen Carlotta to kiss her ass as her first order as the new queen of Mortville. After Mole and the women overthrow Carlotta as the queen, they announce that Queen Carlotta is finally dead and that Mortville is a free city. As the citizens enjoy the feast, Mole crowns Muffy as the new Queen of Mortville. Category:Female Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Feminists Category:Selfless Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Lawful Good